Invader Zim Renegades: S01Ep04: Double Life
by RoxieDivine
Summary: Tensions continue to rise as the leaders of the resistance begin to train their new recruit while trying to dodge the ever growing efforts of the enemy. Meanwhile Zim is still struggling to come to terms with the change and the destiny that is entails. Can the Renegades pull through? Or will the denial of one person spell out the end for us all!
1. 1 Previously on Invader Zim

**Previously on Invader Zim...**

 **THEN**

It has been six years since Invader Zim has come to earth and Operation Impending Doom II is coming to a close. In a desperate attempt to conquer earth one last time Zim sets his sights on Gaz, Dib's sister; in hopes to weaken the enemy with Gaz's fate dangling by a thread. It is a dangerous game that demands constant role play and Zim pumps up the risk fact when he adds fake love into the mix. But when Zim falls for his own scheme and the love becomes real the Tallest finally find a way to get rid of him once and for all. The Irkens attack Earth in order to supply water to their last opposing forces in exchange for their surrender. And soon sentence Zim to death for his crimes against the collective. In a failed attempt to save Zim for the sake of man Kind Zim and Dib manage to get away, but Gaz is left in the clutches of the enemy.

So in order to save Gaz and the planet the two rivals have banned together and with the help of some reluctant friends begin the fight to liberate the human Race; a task that proves to be easier said than done. Tensions among the resistance soon rise when Zim starts acting bizarre and attacks Mark in a violent rage! The cause of his behavior is cloaked in a mystery that the Dome Computer, and surprisingly Gir only know the answer to. And after the near failure of their latest mission the Renegades have set out to find more recruits in order to stand a chance against the enemy. And has gained 20 new personnel that seem to have proven their worth…for now!

 **NOW**

 **Season 1 Episode 4:** **Double Life**

 **Episode Summary:** Tensions continue to rise as the leaders of the resistance begin to train their new recruit while trying to dodge the ever growing efforts of the enemy. Meanwhile Zim is still struggling to come to terms with the change and the destiny that is entails. Can the Renegades pull through? Or will the denial of one person spell out the end for us all?!

 **Author's Note:** This Episode is the sequel to Invader Zim: RenegadesSeason 1 Episode 3: Suspicious Minds. So if you have not already read it please do so before continuing. And if you are new to series entirely please start reading at the beginning with my Fanfiction Novel Invader Zim: The Beginning Of The End.

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Invader Zim

 **P.S:** Thank you for reading and please review!

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine**


	2. Part 1

**Author's Notes:** So I know it's been a whole month of no updates, but my Beta reader has been going through a hard time and is no longer able to proof read my stories as fast as she use too. So I have decided to continue to write them, and upload them to Fanfiction. I am getting better at proof reading my own stories thanks to her amazing help. And once she completes her editing I will make the hopefully few changes to the episode.

So with that said here's the next episode, I hope you enjoy it and please review.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 1)**

 **(149 Years Ago)**

"He's completely healthy" The Computer Brain announced as it finished scanning Cadet Zim.

"Healthy?!" Nurse Meka screeched at the Brain's words.

Cadet Zim flinched at her outburst. The Irken nurse had been his health practitioner since his birth, and every week he saw her for the same thing. Zim couldn't help but roll his eyes at the whole situation; he was getting tiered of these doctor visits. Of course he knew why they kept happening…

' _Why can't I just be like everyone else?'_ he asked himself sorrowfully. _'Just a few extra inches; is that too much to ask?!'_

"How can he be healthy?" Nurse Meka went on with her ranting. "He's an Amon, and he's no taller than a full grown Shew!" she snapped venomously her ruby eyes blazing with pure frustration.

"He's simply a late bloomer." The Computer Brain assured her.

But the words did little to comfort the young Irken, Zim was 10 years old; and only a few short months away from age 11. Which meant in a matter of months the Irken cadets of his class would begin the next stage of the lives. The Shews would start their training at the academy, and the Amons would be chosen to continue the legacy of one of the Amons that had come before them.

 _'No one will choose me!'_ Zim thought bitterly _._ _'I'm too small! Maybe I was Miss Labeled.'_ It wasn't the first time this thought had crossed his mind. After all no Amon had ever fallen so far behind in growth before; _'Could it be possible that I'm just a lowly Shew after all?'_ Zim forced the tears not to fall, but it was an impossible battle.

' _Why is my life so hard? Everyone else has it so easy! They all make it look so EASY! Maybe there is something wrong with me; why else would I be in this situation?'_

Nurse Meka could sense what he was thinking so clearly that it was as if he had said the words out loud. She sighed, and forced herself to calm down. "Zim?" she asked softly.

Cadet Zim flinched again, and turned away in shame. "What's wrong with me?" he whispered.

"Zim there is nothing wrong with you; Amons grow at their own pace." Nurse Meka tried her best to reassure him.

"But I'm not growing at all! I've been the same height for years!" Zim snapped, and then bowed his head in shame as he realized that he just snapped at one of his superiors. "I'm sorry it's just-"

"I know your angry, but trust me one day you will grow; and then you'll see that I was right." Nurse Meka told him.

"How will I know?" Zim asked. "You know, when I start growing; how will I know?"

"It will start gradually at first, then your hunger will sky rocket, and then out of the blue you'll reach full height as if it happened over night." Nurse Meka explained.

Cadet Zim sighed deeply "Everyone is so far ahead of me. Who would want me as their successor?" He whined. "Who would want the shortest Irken in the history of Irk to be their legacy?!"

"Zim do you know what your name means?" Nurse Meka asked suddenly.

Zim's eyes widen at the question "My name? What does that have to do with-?"

"Zim when an Irken is born they are sent to the downloading chamber where the Computer Brain gives them a name; but not just any name! Each Irken's named is chosen for a reason! Take Tallest Miyuki for example: her name means "good fortune" and she brought that to our people. All Irken names are this way. They speak of the great things we will accomplish, and are given to us for a reason. Now I will ask you again; do you know what your name means?"

"One of Greatness" Zim whispered shamefully.

"One of Greatness" Nurse Meka repeated proudly. "Zim your name doesn't speak of greatness it means GREATNESS! Your destiny will be a powerful one!"

"But I don't feel powerful" Zim admitted. "I don't feel great! I feel worthless!" he yelled as tears continued to fall from his eyes.

"Zim the road to true greatness is not an easy one to follow." Nurse Meka said as her gaze clouded with wisdom. "It is rough, and full of hardships. I see much misery in your future." She admitted.

Zim bowed his head.

"But our hardships are what make us strong." she told him as she lifted his chin with her hand; her ruby orbs settled on his own. "And do you know what I see when I look at you?" she asked.

"What?" Zim whispered.

"I see raw strength in its purest form. Weather you become a commander of your own fleet, a general, or even the next Tallest; I know that you will be great!"

Zim looked away not in the least bit convinced.

"I know it's hard to believe now, but one day you will see it too" She smiled. "You are One of Greatness, and you will bring great change to us all." She turned then, and left him to tend to another patient.

Zim watched her walk away more doubtful than ever before; not knowing that the future would soon prove her right…

In more ways than one!

 ***Please** **Note:** So every Irken name means something. So what does Nurse Meka's name mean?

 ***Answer:** One who speaks of future fortunes. (in other words her name suggests that she can see into the future.)

* * *

 **(Present Day)**

Training…

It was a slow task that took time, and the never ending patience of a fine teacher.

Zim on the other hand was never known for his patience, and his tolerance for mistake was limited. And the slow progress of the new recruits wasn't making things any easier!

Three days had passed since the integrations at school had begun, and the original five decided that it was worth the risk to train the new recruits.

"Just in case things get a little too dicey." Dib had said.

' _Dicey?'_ Zim shook his head at the word. If things got dicey now they wouldn't last 5 seconds.

The leaders had divided the recruits into four groups of five in hopes of increasing the pace of their training. Zim himself was running hacking simulations with the five "computer geniuses" of the group. James, who had always been Zim's best sparring partner, was demonstrated Irken combat to his own group of recruits nearby. Dib took over the art of weapon assembly, while Mark stuck to marksmanship.

And Rachel…well she stuck to strengthen her own combat skills. And who could blame her? After their near miss with the Tallests Royal Guard who wouldn't want to improve? But being against violence made her training an agonizingly slow pace, and it wasn't just her that was slow.

The training itself was far too slow…

Zim could only imagine what the Tallest would say if they could see them now…

' _So this is the resistance? And to think we were worried!'_

Zim rolled his eyes at the thought, and tried to think of the positives. _'Well I could still be suffering from that skull splitting headache.'_ Zim pointed out knowingly. ' _Thank goodness that's over!'_ And his words seemed to be true. After he had taken that shot all of his symptoms had vanished overnight; much to the Dome Computer's dismay. The Computer Brain had constantly tried to lecture him about how he was making the biggest mistake of his life; but Zim would hear none of it.

He was not a leader; and he never would be, besides what being in their right mind would follow him? Even the humans were weary to follow his lead, not that he blamed them; after all he did bring forth the end of everything they've ever known!

Zim rolls his eyes as his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a blaring alarm!

Brain Rhodes screamed in loud frustration as the Irken computer beeped loudly as he failed to hack into it…AGAIN!

"If this was a real enemy computer you would have died eight times by now!" Zim snapped.

Brain turned around in his chair to see his Irken comrade looking over at him with dismay. "I'm trying okay!" The boy snapped back at the Irken, and rubbed his temples in obvious frustration.

"Well your efforts are utterly pathetic!" Zim spoke bluntly trying his best to keep his temper in check.

IT WASN'T EASY!

No it was days like this that made Zim wonder how the human race had ever managed to survive so long in the first place! They were too primitive, and babied through most of their lives. When Zim was their age he was already able to break into the smartest of supercomputers within a matter of seconds. His hacking skills were one of the fastest ever seen throughout Irken History! And he learned at a very young age the failure resulted in the beating of a life time!

He had been trained through pain, and hardship; he was disciplined to the highest degree, and was never showed the meaning of mercy. Every Irken was trained in this way, to be strong, and emotionless. To know only hatred, and the thirst for enemy conquest.

But humans saw such things as cruel, and unjust; and it made them weak!

"Zim he'll get it eventually!" Dib argued as he walked over to stop the argument before it began; but it was easy to tell that even his old foe had his doubts. He was just too soft to voice them; Zim on the other hand was not!

"Please it's hopeless if he was going to hack this computer he'd have done it by now! Just look at Gretchen she hacked her's hours ago!" Zim pointed at the girl beside Brain.

Brain couldn't help but roll his eyes; Gretchen had hacked into the system on her third try. And according to Zim, Dib had accomplished the same goal on his first try at the age of 12!

Gretchen gave Brain an apologetic half smile.

Brain forced a smile of his own, he didn't blame her after all it wasn't her fault she was so smart!

"He'll get it!" Dib continued to urge; but Zim was having none of it!

"No he's had his chance hacking just isn't in his genes I'll switch him out with someone else." Zim looked around the room as he spoke and it wasn't long until he found a suitable target. "You orange haired girl what's your name again?"

Kathy Rogers turned to face him, being the only orange headed girl in the group it was obvious that he was talking to her. "It's Kathy!" she answered.

"Mark trade Kathy for Brain he's not working well over here." Zim ordered rather bluntly.

Mark frowned, but after receiving a quick glare from Dib he nodded his agreement; not because he wanted to, but because he had to! Mark and Zim had promised not to fight in front of the new recruits, and so far they seemed to be holding their ends of the bargain.

Of course Dib knew full well that if he knew Zim it wouldn't last long. _'At least he seems to be doing better.'_ The boy though. That much was true, for the past three days Zim's strange behave seemed to have vanished all together; much to Dib's relief.

Mark on the other hand was still very suspicious about the whole thing, but kept his thoughts to himself, and began to teach Brain; who had walked over to him with an obvious chip on his shoulder.

Not that anyone could blame him, Zim had a bad habit of being cruel! Of course Zim claimed he was just being honest. And it was becoming very clear to the others that Zim had no idea there was such a thing as being: TOO HONEST!

Kathy approached the Irken Computer slowly obviously unsure. "I'm not all that great." she admitted as she sat down where Brian had been sitting moments before.

"Well we'll see just how bad you are soon enough." Zim retorted.

Kathy looked at all the numbers before her, and felt her heart sink _'This is impossible!'_ she groaned as the simulation began.

"Okay Brain," Mark sighed. "Ever fired a weapon before?"

"No." Brain admitted obviously still upset about his failure.

"That's fine we'll just start with the basics." Mark assured him.

"Which is?" Brain asked almost fearfully.

"Finding the right weapon for you." Mark explained. "Everyone has a preferred weapon of choice so let's focus on finding yours."

Brain looked around at the several tables of different weapons _'surely there's at least one I can fire perfectly.'_ He thought hopefully.

Mark gave Brain a lazar gun, and ducked out of the way as the kid accidentally pulled the trigger.

Kathy screamed as a loud blast hit the wall beside her just inches from her head.

"Okay this one is not it!" Mark exclaimed as he took the laser away.

"You think?!" Zim scoffed.

"You know this is why we need to be in separate rooms." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh we were in separate rooms; remember?" Zim snapped. "And then a certain someone had to blow a hole in the wall, and flood the entire north wing of the base!" He glared at Keff knowingly!

Keff gave off a nervous laugh "I said I was sorry!" he pointed out as if it made a difference.

Of course it didn't!

Mark rolled his eyes, and picked another weapon, "Here let's start with something a little less lethal." He said grabbing a bow, and arrow.

"What's the use I'll never get it right?" Brain whined. "Maybe you guys should just brain wash me, or something."

"Oh come on archery is an honorable skill." Mark told him trying to keep the boy's spirits ups.

Brain watched as Mark handled the bow with ease, and hit the bull's eye one his first try.

' _I'll never be that good!'_ Brain thought.

Mark could read him like an open book. "It took lots of practice for me to get that good." Mark assured him. "Now you try!"

Brain took the bow in his shaking hands, and tried to line up his arrow for the shot.

Mark smiled, and said "Here let me help." He then helps Brian line up his arrow. "Well it's obvious that your right eye is dominant. So you use a right handed bow, and you hold it with your left hand." Mark explained.

Brain obeyed, and put the bow in his left hand.

"Good" Mark praised "Now you're going to take an arrow, and pull the bowstring back with your right hand, and point the arrow towards the ground. Then you place the shaft of the arrow on the arrow rest." Mark waited as Brain followed his guidance the best he could. "Okay good, now finally you aim at the bull's eye; and let it rip!"

Brain aimed, and released the arrow. Only to watch in utter dismay as it hit the wall just above his target with a small clank!

"That okay try again." Mark assured him.

Brain wasn't so sure, but he obeyed none the less.

Kathy peeled her eyes away from Brain's training, and began to run through the hacking simulator; to her surprise it didn't take long for her to figure it out, and after a few mistakes she had gotten the hang of it for the most part.

"Not bad for someone who has no idea what she's doing." Zim praised her as he came up to stand behind her causing Kathy to jump. Zim rolled his eyes _'_ Even _when I'm being nice they're jumpy!'_

"Uh thanks..." Kathy said nervously as she kept her attention on the computer screen.

Zim started to say more when a loud growl erupted from his stomach.

Kathy's brow rose in suspicion "Zim was that your stomach?" she asked.

"Um yes..." Zim admitted. "It would appear that with all this sneaking around, and stuff. I forgot to eat." He was lying of course he had been eating just fine, but Kathy didn't seem to notice.

"You know I got this you can go eat if you want." She told him.

Zim was about to assure her that he was fine when his stomach growled more painfully. "Fine..." he groaned. "But I'll be right back!" he assured her, and raced off towards the kitchen, slamming the door closed behind him.

Zim then falls to the floor clutching his stomach as it growls hungrily. _'Seriously not this again!'_ he thought as he opened up the refrigerator and began to devour everything in sight. He had no idea what he was eating; and honestly he didn't really care. All that mattered was the hunger, and the need to make it stop! Unfortunately it didn't take long for Zim to eat all of the food in the fridge, and despite his best efforts; he was still hungry!

"AHHHHHH" Zim growled obviously frustrated with himself. _'Why now? Why couldn't this happen when I actually wanted it to?!'_

Of course he already knew the answer to that question…

Fate had a sick since of humor; and he was the current butt of every joke.

"Zim is everything okay?"

Zim froze as Dib's voice came from the other side of the door. "Everything is fine" he grunted before locking the door. "I just need some space okay?"

Dib sighed and tried the door _'He locked me out!'_ he wanted to scream at his old foe, but he forced himself to stay calm. "Zim you've been acting kind of odd lately." He began.

"Everything is Fine." Zim repeated. "I'm fine!" he was trying to sound convincing, but Dib wasn't buying it.

"Look I wasn't going to say anything because you've seemed to be doing okay the past few days; but we're all worried about you Zim." Dib urged, resting his ear against the door in hopes of hearing what was going on inside it.

"There's no need to worry." Zim forced a laugh only to moan as his stomach growled even more. _'I need more food, and fast!'_ he told himself knowingly. Then his eyes widen as he got an idea, and he imminently opened the door to carry out his plan.

Dib yelps, and nearly falls face first on the floor, but manages to catch himself just in time.

"Seriously?" Zim asked.

"Sorry just making sure your fine." Dib said as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Of course I'm fine infact I think I'll go make sure that all that food we stole is still good." Zim told him, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Okay I'll go with you." Dib offered.

"AHHHH!" Zim yelled in obvious frustration. "Seriously Dib you guys are suffocating me! I'm not use to being so overcrowded okay?! I need some space!"

Dib froze as Zim's eyes blazed dangerously red. _'It's happening again!'_ he realized. "Okay fine I get it you need some space." Dib said trying to keep his cool. "I'll let everyone know that well continue training tomorrow."

Zim took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down _. 'It's happening again!'_ he thought realizing the truth in an instant. _'That serum must have only been temporary!'_ he turned without another word, and left for the storage room to sneak some food. This wasn't what he wanted. No he didn't want to steal food, but this was getting ridiculous. He needed to get a hold on these symptoms, and fast before the real nightmare reared its ugly head.

Dib watched his old friend disappear down the hallway, and out of sight. His face as always was clouded with suspicion. _'What was Zim hiding? Is it possible that I'm just reading too much into all this?'_ It was a possibility after all this could be a normal thing for Zim's kind; maybe it was some kind of illness that all Irken's get at least once in their lives.

' _Maybe…'_ Dib thought to himself as he made his way back to his training comrades, but deep down he knew better. Yes, deep down he knew that Zim was in deep trouble…

He could feel it!

Zim clutched his stomach and grabbed onto the wall for support as he punched in the code to the storage room.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself!" The Computer Brain tried yet again to talk some since into his Master.

It was useless Zim turned a deaf ear, and began to shovel food down his throat.

The computer sighed, and watched as his master continued to eat. Finally after a good hour Zim passed out on the floor sound asleep.

Gir steps out of the shadows, and picks his Master up in his arms. "Time for bed!" Gir whispers softly, and slowly carries him to his master's quarters.

The Computer Brain sighs once more taking a moment to enjoy the silence.

For he knew all too well that the madness was only getting started!

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 1) END!**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


	3. Part 2

**Author's Notes:**

And here is Part 2, yeah I know it's quick, but I'd like to make up for lost time.

As always I'd like to thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 2)**

 **(The Next Morning)**

Consciousness…

It came slowly for him.

Zim groaned as he forced himself to his feet sluggishly, and looked around the room. He noticed right way that something was off. He looked around some more, and realized that he was in his quarters instead of the storage room. He looked at the clock by his bed,

and noticed with a sigh that he still had a good hour before he had to be at his morning job. He stretches, and decides that he'd save time getting ready here at his base then waiting to get home. He grabs a towel from his pile by the shower room door. He then walks into the shower, and throws the towel onto the toilet; he then turns on the faucet. Of course it wasn't water that rained down on him, after all Irkens bodies couldn't withstand exposer to H2O. Which probably explained why Zim never knew what rain was before he came to Earth, but just because he couldn't stand water didn't mean he didn't bath. It simply meant his people bathed in something besides water.

Si De was a liquid like substance that seeped from the wet lands of Irk much like the rain poured from the skies of Earth. Just like water, Si De was recyclable; and soon became the base of most beverages of Irk as water had done for Earth. Si De brought life to all the plants of Zim's home planet, and was even used in cooking. And it just happened to be one of the many supplies Irken Invaders where given during their missions; due to the fact that not all planets supplied it.

Zim stood under the spray slowly waking up once he was fully awake he turned the facet off, and stepped out. He grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and walked towards the mirror to start his morning ritual of getting ready for work.

He wipes the steam off the mirror, looks at his reflection; and screams!

Gir's eyes snap open as his master's scream fills his ears. "It's time!" he speaks somewhat darkly, and rushes over to his master's aid. He finds Zim in the shower room on his knees in nothing, but a towel. He appears to be unharmed, in fact he looks perfectly fine except for one small detail.

"Master you've grown!" Gir shouted happily.

And it was true!

Zim had grown but not by a slight millimeter as he had been doing for the past few years. No, Zim had gained several inches; and he didn't need the brains of a genius to figure out why.

 _"How will I know? You know, when I start growing; how will I know?"_

 _"It will start gradually at first, then your hunger will sky rocket, and then out of the blue you'll reach full height as if it happened over night."_ Nurse Meka's words bounced around his head like a wrecking ball.

He had finally reached full height, his prayers had finally been answered. He should have been happy, but he wasn't. Tears spilled from his eyes as he curled up in a ball on the floor. 149 years ago he would have given an arm, and a leg for this to happen. Now he wished for nothing more than to stop it.

"Master why aren't you happy." Gir asked sitting down beside him.

"I can't lead my people." Zim whispered. "They deserve better. I am defective I will only bring them down."

"That is not the only reason why you don't want this." The Dome Computer cut in.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zim growled forcing himself to his feet.

"Yes I do, and you know it!" The Dome Computer snapped. "It's time that you were honest with yourself." The Dome Computer urged. "No one would blame you for feeling this way, but you must know what this means."

"We are not discussing this." Zim spoke bluntly as if that was that.

But The Dome Computer was having none of it. He would not give in; not this time!

"Master you are full grown now which means your metamorphosis will soon begin, and once the change is complete you will have no choice but to-"

"NO!" Zim screamed not wishing to hear another word.

But The Dome Computer refused to let up, "Irken Zim you are an Amon, A Worthy one! You have a duty to your people!"

"No I do not!" Zim snapped marching out of the room, and into his quarters where he began to look for something to wear.

"Yes you do! As an Amon you must take your place as one of the higher ups of your race."

"And what? Become a commander of my own fleet?" Zim asked in a mocking tone.

"I think we all know which roll I am referring to." The Dome Computer interrupted him.

"Oh and which roll is that?" Zim snapped once more as he continued to search for something to wear.

"Master you need to stop skating around the issue, and face the facts!" The Dome Computer urged. "They are out of control, they have gone rogue, and Irken law states that a rogue Amon must be put down!"

Zim flinched at the words. Of course he knew which _'They'_ The Dome Computer had been referring to. He forced a stern look "The Tallest are many things, but they are not rogue!" Zim growled.

The Dome Computer sighed. "I know it pains you to accept this responsibility, but surely you see the truth! They have twisted everything the Irken race stands for. There was once a time when we Irkens believed in trust, and honor in one another. There was a time when the Irken race could look up to their Tallest with respect knowing that they would be there to look out for them; but Red, and Purple only mean to look after themselves!"

"Lies!" Zim screamed. "The Tallest would never stab their people in the-"

"Throwing people out of air locks, labeling any Irken that didn't fit their liking as a defective, disowning, and banishing others who were too short to measure up to their standers. Treating their people as something less than dirt. Must I go on?" The Dome Computer challenged.

"You don't know what you're talking-" Zim began.

But The Dome Computer continued with his lecture. "There once was a time that we respected our allies, and now we have stabbed them all in the backs as well! Face it Zim they have gone power hungry, and blood thirsty. They are not the two cadets that you once knew, they have lost their way, and it is only a matter of time before they cross the line of no return."

"The Tallest would never spill the blood of their own people to satisfy their power lust!" Zim yelled. "It is against Irken law, the Tallest are many things; but they are not cold blooded murders!"

The room went dead silent.

Finally The Dome Computer whispered. "You think you can reason with them? Make them see the light."

"I can, and I will!" Zim vowed.

"You are a fool to think that you can change them" The Dome Computer snapped.

"Even so I have to try!" Zim shouted.

"How many more Zim?" The Dome Computer asked. "How many more of your people will have to suffer before you see the truth?"

"This conversation is over!" Zim snapped as he finally gave up on looking for something that would fit. "Now sow me up some clothes so I can get to work on time!" he ordered.

The Dome Computer sighed, but obeyed; and in a matter of seconds Zim was dressed in a new Irken uniform identical to his old ones.

"I am a member of the human resistance!" Zim spoke boldly. "My people do not need me! And they made no objection to my fate."

"Their scared Master." Gir said finally speaking up. "We all are."

"Well I am not the answer to their fears." Zim snapped as he pulled out another needle full of the serum.

"Zim please don't do this." The Dome Computer was pleading now.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Zim snapped. "This stuff maybe temporary, but I will take a shot every three days if I have to!" he vowed.

"That stuff won't work forever!" The Dome Computer warned.

"Then I'll make something stronger." Zim challenged.

"Irken Zim if you keep resisting the change then you will go rogue!" The Dome Computer spoke darkly. "You will become a mindless beast that knows only the basics of survival. You will become a danger to all around you, and-"

"And what uh? You'll have to put me down?" Zim challenged.

"If we must!" The Dome Computer shouted back.

"Then so be it!" Zim growled

The room went dead silent once more, but Zim didn't care; he simply turned, and walked away.

Leaving Gir and the Computer Brain behind him in a sea of fears, and uncertainty.

* * *

… **A Few hours later at Westville High…**

The school was in an all-out panic…

Why you may ask?

Because it was Exam day, the worst day of the week!

"Oh god I can't find my notes!" Rachel screamed as she dug threw her book bag in a desperate attempt to find her notes.

"Rach calm down." James said as he walked up to her.

"I can't" Rachel exclaimed as she opened her locker and began to dump everything out of it. "I know I did them and I'm not going to get 20 point off may grade just because I lost my notes."

"Rachel you didn't lose your notes." James shouted.

"And how do you know that?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Because you let me barrow them last night." He told her as he took her notes out of his book bag.

Rachel stopped, and gave him a warning glare, "I don't know whether to hug you right now, or to strangle you!" she growled playfully.

James went to say something but was cut off by a very worried Josh.

"Guys have you seen Joseph?" Josh asked franticly.

James and Rachel could tell just by looking at the boy that he got little to no sleep the night before.

"You mean he ever came home last night?" James whispered.

"No." Josh exclaimed. "That's why I missed the buss this morning I was waiting for him to show."

* * *

Worry…

It was only one word that could describe what he was feeling, and Josh had felt it the moment he woke up that morning. He had spent most of the night pacing in front of the door fearfully waiting for his brother to return home. Praying to whoever was listening that their Irken overlords didn't decide to do another random house inspection. Finally after fight the fatigue for hours he gave in hoping he'd wake up to Joseph making breakfast like he did every morning. But when Josh woke up this morning his brother was still not home, and by the time the bus rolled in he was still nowhere to be seen.

Josh stiffened as the bell for first period sounded around him.

"Okay I have free period, so I'll keep an Eye out for joseph and see if he's in his first period." Rachel tried to assure him. "But you need to get to class now!" Rachel warned.

Josh, and James move to follow her order as armed soldiers began to appear in the halls. Fear immediately rises in each of their throats as what appears to be two dozen soldiers head straight for them.

Josh freezes on the spot.

' _So this is it?'_ he asks himself. _'This is how it all ends? Not in a fierce battle for Earth, but on the way to first period!'_ The boy refused to run as they got closer, and closer; he simply closed his eyes, and waited to feel the cuffs around his wrist.

The cold of metal never came, Josh opened his eyes to see that the soldiers had walked by him, and headed to the principle's offices. His worries did not dissipate, but increased. Soldiers in the school meant that the Tallest were increasing their security measures around the campus.

' _Which means they are convinced that the members of the resistance were in the school.'_

Josh looked to Rachel, and James, and he didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were thinking the same thing.

"You need to find him now!" James whispered to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know Just go!" Rachel ordered "Now!"

Josh forced himself to move forward, but the ever growing truth wouldn't leave the frontal lobe of his brain; and that truth was simple. The new recruits weren't ready for this kind of pressure, and if one of them cracked it could all be over!

Josh's fears continued to increase as he thought of Zim's unusual behavior over the past three weeks. He searched the halls for any sign of his old foe, never once had he wished to see his face so badly; or to hear his annoying sarcastic voice. But all Josh saw was other fearful students rushing to get to class before any of the soldiers decided they were being nosey.

Josh entered his first period class, and sat down in his usual seat; smack dab in the middle of the front row. He knew right away something was off because there was no morning bell ringer, and he couldn't help but flinch as the tardy bell ringed around him.

"Feeling a little jumpy?" Shyann Mosley whispered half-heartedly from her seat to his left.

"Yeah I guess these soldiers have everyone on the frits" Josh admitted and then whispered. "Have you seen my brother?" he looked almost hopeful.

Shyann shook her head and watched as the fear tripled within Josh's eyes. She decided to comfort him with some words of knowledge from her uncle Kornelius Newton; but she never got the chance. For at that very moment the classroom door slammed open revealing a monstrous sight.

Mr. Gijon, the Vice principle!

Josh was practically shaking in his seat now, and for good reason. When it came to extreme discipline measures Mr. Gijon was the Irken for the job, and if he was out of his office, and in the classrooms it could only mean one thing.

"You are all in deep trouble!" Mr. Gijon spoke darkly.

Josh couldn't help; but gulp.

His brother couldn't have chosen a worse time to go missing!

* * *

 **...In Mrs. Bean's Class...**

"Class it's time to turn in your notes, and clear your desk" Mrs. Bean commanded.

Joseph took a deep breath as the Class's Computer Brain picked up his notes, and continued down the row. After his big discovery this morning, and a rough morning at work he wasn't sure he could take this. He hadn't even went home after work like he usually did, but instead hung out at work until it was time to go to school. He knew Josh must be worried sick, but he didn't care he didn't want to face him or anyone else at the moment.

"Nervous much?"

Joseph looked to his left to see a smirking Scamooch. "Of course not" he said, and it was true; it wasn't the test that had him on edge it was his current situation. Zim had finally grown to his full height which meant the metamorphosis had begun, and said change was not a quiet one. No, every Irken reacted very strongly to an Amon going through the change. Which was one of the reasons why all Amons going through the change were sent to planets far away until the metamorphosis was complete.

Joseph looked around the room to see if any of the Irken cadets were showing any of the signs; but everyone was acting normal. _'Maybe they can't feel the change because the serum stopped it again.'_ He thought to himself. It made since, but the computer did warn him that the serum would not have a lasting effect for long. _'I must make a stronger one.'_ He realized.

"Class as soon as you get your test you can begin" Mrs. Bean continued interrupting his thoughts. "You have until the end of the class to complete it. Once finished raise your hand, and the Computer Brian will pick it up."

Joseph forced himself to ignore his fried nerves, and focus on his test.

Cadet Scamooch snickered _. 'The worm seems to be over whatever episode was plaguing him the last few days.'_ He thought with a sly smiled. _'I wonder what's had him so off balance. Oh well I guess it's back to my old strategy_.' He's smile grew wider as he began to focus on his own exam.

Suddenly a computer brain races to the front of the class and turns on a projection screen of Vice Principle Gijon standing in front of Mr. Vex' class.

Joseph's eyes locked onto the screen knowing all too well that this was anything but good news.

* * *

… **Meanwhile in Mr. Vex' Science Class…**

"Students our vice Principle, Mr. Gijon will be speaking to you for a brief moment before we begin our exam. So give him your attention!" Mr. Vex ordered.

Josh watched as Mr. Gijon stood in the front of the room. He was about as tall Principle Razi give or take a millimeter or two. His orange eyes glared the human half of the room down with a since a pure hatred. A Computer Brian floated in front of him capturing everything on video no doubt for the entire school to see.

"You all know who you are," Mr. Gijon began. "You rebels may think you are get away with it but the increase security at our school and around this city is only step one of our procedures to protect all entry points into Zec. So go ahead and blow up another factory or steal a caboose full of food, because in the great scheme of things you are accomplishing nothing!"

Josh couldn't help, but shiver at his words; this was not good, this was not good at all _. 'I have to warn the team to stay away from the dome today.'_ He realized. _'We need to stay low until we figure this out.'_ He pressed a button on his watch.

 **CODE: BLUE**

' _Time to lay low.'_ Shyann thought at she read the message on her own watch. She then watched as Mr. Gijon walked out of the room. _'You think you can break us with a little threat like that? Well your wrong!_ ' She swore inwardly. _'Dead wrong!'_

But Josh didn't look so sure. Where they really ready to face the Tallest in their own game?

' _I guess we'll find out soon enough.'_ he told himself fearfully as the computer brain begin to pass out their exam. Not knowing that their time of judgement would come far soon then he could have ever imagined.

* * *

… **Back in Mrs. Bean's Class…**

 **CODE: BLUE**

He wasn't sure whether he should be surprised by the warning…

Mark looked up from his watch and eyed the back of the enemy's head knowingly.

If Joseph could feel Mark's eyes he didn't show it, he just simply continued to concentrate on his test.

' _The rest of the team may think you can be trusted, but I know your hiding something Zim.'_ Mark was practically fuming, but he forced himself to focus on his own test. _'Zim will get what's coming to him.'_ He assured himself.

' _Soon they will all see him for the monster he really is!'_

* * *

… **Still Bored to Death at the Tallest's Palace…**

Nothing!

If her throat wasn't sore Gaz swore she would scream at the top of her lungs! Sadly she could barely speak.

' _That's it I've had enough of waiting!' She declared to herself. 'As soon as Ruby comes to give me my meal tonight I'm forcing her to open this door and locking her in her! Then I'll escape find Dib, and Zim myself; and then I'll SKIN THEM ALIVE!'_

Yes it was the perfect plan there was just one problem it still left her waiting for someone.

"Stupid Ruby!" Gaz whispered as her stomach growled. She swore the Irken fed her later and later every day. "Hello! Its almost 10, and I have yet to have breakfast!" she yelled. Of course due to her sore throat the yell was but a harsh whisper.

Gaz rolled her eyes, and layed down. "I swear that if I'm fat when I leave this cell they will suffer-" she coughed midway through her sentence. "Curse you Zim!" she whispered as she closed her eyes.

Tak smiled as she watched her Target from the shadows, since she was now in charge of the girl she no longer had to hide her presence from the Tallest. In fact they even gave her a room in the palace were she moved in at once. "Don't worry Gaz." she whispered so low that she knew the human girl would never hear her. "You'll be out of that cell soon enough. And then we will make them all pay!" The Irken female smiled at her own words just knowing that once the two of them were finished the Tallest would have nowhere else to run!

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 2) END!**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


	4. Part 3

**Author's Notes:**

And here is Part 3, Again I know it's quick, but I'm still making up for lost time.

As always I'd like to thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

* * *

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 3)**

 **(Lunch Time at Westville High)**

Suspicion did not even begin to describe the way he felt towards the group of children that spent their lunches surrounding the Great big Oak Tree.

Mr. Gijon's eye's narrowed as he watched the 20 something students that surrounded the tree through the window of the school cafeteria. If anyone looked suspicious it was them, and the fact that there was 25 of them instead of five was the only reason why he had not questioned the students further. Any one of them could be one of the five, but if he went around convicting innocent humans it could enrage the rest of the human population. Which would only give the real rebels the support they needed to turn the tables on their enemies.

No, he had to be smart about this, but he himself would never be able to get close enough to hear a single word that the group could be saying. He needed a snitch someone who already had an axe to grind with the group.

The answer to his little problem sat down at the table just to his right; it was Cadet Scamooch!

Mr. Gijon smiled as the plan formed perfectly in his mind. Cadet Scamooch had been trying to get enough dirt on a certain human boy since they day they crossed paths, and said boy was making his way towards the great Oak at that very moment.

Joseph Campbell, Mr. Gijon always knew that the boy was too perfect to not be guilty of something!

"Cadet Scamooch come and join me would you?" Mr. Gijon not taking his eyes off the target.

Cadet Scamooch got up from his seat at once and turned to see who had addressed him. It was vice Principle Gijon. _'Now what could he want with me?'_ The Cadet asked himself, but obeyed none the less. "Yes sir?" he asked bowing respectfully to his superior.

"How much do you know about the human resistance?" Mr. Gijon asked.

"Only what I've heard from rumors sir." Cadet Scamooch answered. Which was true his mentor General Kazar did not share such things with him.

"Like?" Mr. Gijon urged.

"Well I heard you questioned some of the human students." Cadet Scamooch went on. "Do you really think one of these worm babies are really capable of that much destruction?"

It was a fair question.

"I don't know you tell me?" Mr. Gijon gestured towards the group surrounding the tree. "Do you ever wonder what Mr. Campbell and his friends talk about over at the big tree?"

Cadet Scamooch watched as Joseph joined the group and a smile slowly found its way onto his face. "No," he admitted. "But I do now."

Mr. Gijon smiled. "Then why don't you go find out?"

Scamooch snickered. "Sir yes Sir"

* * *

The Anger…

He had never been so angry in his life! Josh stomped towards his brother in a fit of rage.

"Where have you been; I've been worried sick?!"

Joseph flinched at his brother's words; even though he knew all too well that this was coming.

"Well aren't you going to explain yourself?" Mark asked.

Joseph watched as all the members of the resistance surrounded him and the Great oak tree.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?"

Joseph sighed. "I passed out last night while going over the food inventory and when I woke up it was almost time for me to be at work." He explained, of course it wasn't a total lie.

"And why weren't you home for breakfast?" Josh snapped.

"I had to work late this morning" Joseph explained, again it wasn't a total lie.

"Why didn't you call?" Josh yelled punching his shoulder. "You had me worried sick!"

"You had use all worried" Rachel exclaimed. "With all these soldiers marching around we thought you had been caught!"

"Well we're waiting Joey!" James snapped.

"Don't you see this is what they want?!" Joseph snapped. "We could be being watched right now!" he pointed out the obvious.

The group began to look around franticly for any sign of them being watched, but the coast seemed clear; even still Joseph's words stuck like glue.

"Joey's right we need to pretend that this gathering is nothing more than a bunch of humans trying to motivate each other to get through this crazy life." Josh was the first to agree.

"We can't deny the fact that our large group has already attracted enough attention as it is!" Joseph continued and to his surprise the group nodded their agreement.

"Fine we agree with you, but your still keeping something from us." Mark pointed out the obvious.

Joseph sighed "Fine I'll tell you, but only because you'll see the truth soon enough." And it was true they would see the truth eventually.

"So what is it?" James dared to ask.

"I've grown a few more inches" Joseph whispered. "You can't tell because of the disguise, but I'm now a good head taller than Dib."

Every blinked at him in disbelief.

"So you went straight to work from the dome because you grew a couple of inches?" Mark asked still unconvinced.

"For my people such heights are a big deal" Joseph whispered.

"Why is that exactly?" Rachel suddenly asked.

Joseph opened his mouth to answer when Keef suddenly interrupted them.

"Hu guys we've got an admirer." Keef did a slight jerk towards said admirer.

Joseph looked up and his eyes instantly came in contact with two pink ruby orbs. "Scamooch" he growled his name in a low whisper.

"How impressive do think his hearing is?" James asked.

"He is young, 17 Earth years." Joseph answered with a low whisper. "His hearing isn't fully developed so he won't be able to hear anything, but our secretive behavior cannot be over looked."

"If he gets this to the vice principle we'll spend the rest of our school years with soldiers watching our every move." Mary exclaimed.

"We have to discredit him somehow." Mark rasped his heart hammering in his chest.

"But how?" James asked. "There isn't an Irken here that is brave enough to discredit that spoiled brat."

A smile slowly formed on Joseph's face. "Actually I do know one Irken female who is sick and tired of his antics." He whispered.

"Who?" Rachel asked curiously, but Joseph didn't answer her.

Instead he turned to his brother, "Hey bro when was last time you got in serious enough trouble to be sent to Principle Razi's office."

A small smile slowly formed on Josh's face. "Not since she threatened to throw us into the exchange program." He answered.

"Perfect," Joseph mused his eyes never leaving Scamooch. "Just leave him to us."

* * *

Cadet Scamooch watched from his post beside the court yard trash can intensively. Never in his time of knowing him, had Scamooch ever suspect that Joseph could be a member of the resistance; and even now he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around the idea.

The boy was what every other human should strive towards, and no other human acted this way. Now if four other students acted as perfect as he did then Scamooch would be convinced. After all wouldn't Josh and his miss behavior bring more than enough unwanted attention? Sure he himself was the main reason why Josh found trouble, but surely if Joseph was a member of the resistance his brother would be too.

In fact Scamooch had an easier time believing that Josh was a member over Joseph. After all the boy made no attempt to try and hide his hatred towards his Irken classmates. Scamooch stiffened as said human mad his way towards him his empty tray in hand.

' _Well speak of the worm and-'_

He never got to finish the thought before Josh tripped over his own feet. It turned out his tray wasn't as empty as the cadet had previously thought, because a half full glass of water became air born and spilled all over him.

The young cadet screams in obvious agony.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" Josh exclaims taking some fallen tissue from his tray and did his best to help dry the cadet.

"Don't touch me worm!" Scamooch screeched punching the boy in the face.

Josh falls back stunned, but the cadet doesn't stop there.

He tackles the boy, and delivers several more blows; after all the boy has just publicly offended him, and refuses to let that stand.

Josh curls up in a ball trying his best to block the blows as a group of cadets surround them cheering Scamooch on.

Scamooch allowed there cheers to fuel his rage as he continued his assault, until someone grabs his fist stopping him.

A loud chores of gasp fill the air.

Joseph's grip tightens on Scamooch's wrist. "This is the last time you will harm my brother." He warned.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" Scamooch challenged.

Joseph let go of the cadet and grabbed his brother forcing him to his feet. He then gestured to the bruises that were already forming on his brother's arms and face. "I don't have to do or say anything these bruises are all I need." He then begins to lead his brother out of the crowd. "Come on Josh we're going to have a word with Principle Razi!"

Another loud chores of gasp fill the air.

"You wouldn't" Scamooch growled his eyes meeting with Joseph's.

"Watch me!" Joseph warned and smiled despite the situation he, and his brother where in.

It was then, and then that Scamooch had realized his mistake, unfortunately it was already too late. And despite the trouble he knew that he was in, Scamooch couldn't help the smile that found its way onto his own face. "Well played Joseph," he said as his eyes narrowed. "Well played."

* * *

Mad could not even describe what she was at that moment…

NO, more like _Rabid Mad_ ; and even that description was quit justifying enough. Never in her life as an Invader had she seen such a lack of discipline in one of her own kind. Of course she could not let him get away with this public abuse; future general, or not!

"I cannot even begin to emphasize my furry towards you!" Principle Razi spat at Cadet Scamooch with such furry that the young cadet couldn't help but shake in fear.

Scamooch stood at perfect attention as Principle Razi circled him like a hungry shark. It didn't matter that he had been played, and it didn't matter if his mentor was the leading officer of the Entire Armada. No what matter was that is public outburst just gave the humans another reason to raise arms against them.

"Do you realize the consequences your actions could have?" Principle Razi continued her verbal assault, "You should be ashamed of yourself! As a future general you are supposed to know discipline and character; but today you acted like a mindless savage."

Scamooch clenched his fist in pure rage, oh how he would make Joseph pay! He had no doubt in his mind that the human boy planed this. What he wasn't sure was why?"

Was it because the boy really was a member of the resistance?

Or was it because he finally saw the perfect opportunity to get back at him for tormenting his bother?

Cadet Scamooch couldn't help, but be convinced the second choice was more likely. After all this wasn't the first time the boy had stood up to him, there was that time in the gym just days ago. Then of course there was the day they first met, the day that caused Scamooch to set his sights on the boy in the first place.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?!" Principle Razi asked, snapping the cadet out of his train of thought.

"No ma'am" The cadet answered softly knowing all too well that General Kazar would be giving him quite the antenna full when he returned to Zec that afternoon.

"Just get out of my sight!" Principle Razi ordered.

Scamooch bowed respectfully and left the room. He wasn't surprised to see Joseph and Josh sitting in the waiting room waiting for Principle Razi to call them in. He walked up to them his eyes narrowed.

"Well done Campbell it would appear I have underestimated you." The praised with a smirk.

Joseph gave him a puzzled look. "Sorry but I have no Idea what you're talking about. I simply got tired of you bullying my brother." The boy said, confirming the cadet's suspicions.

"Well I hope you enjoyed your morning shifts at Snack Central" Scamooch waited for the boy to flinch at his words. Snack Central was an Irken store that Joseph worked at as his morning job. "I wonder if you even managed to get a new job after your brother took a swing at me.

He hadn't, but as usual Joseph refused to give the cadet an inch. "I didn't like that job anyways." He replied coldly.

Cadet Scamooch smiled "Well consider it gone, and if you think for on second this is over you've got another thing coming Campbell. I already told you, I always get what I want!"

Josh and Joseph watched as the cadet did an about faced and marched away.

"What are we going to do about him?" Josh whispered.

"We'll do what we always do." Joseph told him. "We'll endure, besides after today no one will ever take anything Scamooch has to say about us, or our friends ever again."

"It doesn't solve our food problem" Josh pointed out.

"Don't worry I'm sending a message to Gir right now to pass out any of the good food and to get rid of the rest." Joseph whispered as he typed the message to Gir on his watch.

"Joseph I am pleased that you made the right decision and came to me with this problem" Principle Razi spoke as she stepped out of her office to address them.

Joseph and Josh stood and bowed respectively.

"Thank you Principle Razi" Joseph answered as he and his brother came to attention.

"Joshua," Principle Razi said turning to the bruised boy.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked holding his breathe.

"You surprised me today, I was shocked and pleased to find out that you did not throw a single punch. Maybe there's hope for you yet." Principle Razi praise.

Josh breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you Principle Razi."

"You'll both be happy to hear that I've decided an exchange will not be necessary. You both prove to me today that Joseph is don't just fine on his own." Principle Razi continued.

It was Joseph's turn to breathe a sigh of relief.

"But I believe you'll need find some more work soon." Principle Razi pointed out the obvious.

"Yes ma'am" Joseph answered her confidently.

"Very well you are both dismissed." Principle Razi dismissed them.

The boys bowed before turning to leave, both relishing in their victory knowing that even though it was a small one, it was victory none the less.

* * *

Gir's red eye's narrowed as he raced across the streets of Dib's home town as fast as he could manage with a large sack of food slung over his shoulder. He knew getting caught doing this was almost definite, but if he pulled this off at a quick enough pace no one would ever believe that the damaged, rusty S.I.R. unit could ever do it on his own.

Would it cause the Irkens to look elsewhere for the resistance?

Probably not, but it would cause them to second guess themselves. Which could buy them more time to train the new recruits.

Gir comes to screeching halt as a spy drone stops in front of him. The drone scans him, and Gir waits for it to respond.

"Rogue S.I.R. unit identified!" the Spy drone stated before sounding its siren.

Gir dunk under the drone and took off running again throwing food at houses as he went, sticking to his orders. He had to get rid of this food at all cost!

The drone continues the chase, but soon loses its target. Gir smiles as he jumps down into an open sward shaft. Phase one of his mission was complete, he had been seen as instructed, and now as far as Tallest were concerned the entire resistance was once again on the move.

* * *

It was late, far too late in to the afternoon for someone to be opening her cage, no not at this hour. Gaz stiffened as she heard the cage door creak open. She tried to breathe evenly as she pretended to still be asleep, though she hadn't been for most of the night. The palace was on high alert, something about a Gir sighting? A shadow cast over her, and she could help but shiver in fear.

Was this it, was this the day they killed her?

' _Well if it is, then I'm not going down without a fight'_ she vowed; and then turned on her attacker.

"Gaz stop it's me" Her attacker whisper harshly as she tried to block off Gaz's blows with her PAK's mechanical arms.

"Tak" Gaz was shocked to see her "What are you doing here?"

The Irken Female retraced her mechanical arms, and looked around to see if they were alone once satisfied she spoke. "Listen we don't have much time I don't know how long this will distract everyone." She looked around to make sure it was safe then continued. "Your brother sent me on the inside to watch out for you and to spy on the Tallest."

"Are you going to help me escape?" Gaz asked.

"Yes, but now it's too risky. I have a plan," She assured Gaz as she presented her with a plate of food.

"Well so do I!" Gaz said in frustration. "Now move out of my way."

"NO you have to listen, if you want to get out of this cage you have to trust me." Tak urged.

Gaz thought for a moment, she didn't trust this Irken Female, but Dib had sent her, she was sure that at least that much was true. "Give me a reason to trust you" she demanded "Then maybe we'll do this your way."

"Listen If you want to get out of here then we have to work together." Tak urged. "If you want out of this cage you've got to gain the trust of the Tallest."

"They'll never trust me not when they know I'm loyal to Dib, and Zim" Gaz told her the obvious.

"Listen I have a plan that will win them over," Tak assured her once more. "But it will take a lot of role play, from both of us, and in order for it to work everyone has to believe it, including Zim and Dib. Can you manage it?"

Gaz stopped for a moment to really consider what Tak was suggesting, this could work, but only if they played their cards just right. "Okay I'm in" Gaz answered as she sat back down "When?"

"We'll have to wait until this new attack blows over" Tak told her as she looked over her shoulder to make sure they were sill alone. "Once I have the Tallest's full trust, I will come for you, just be patient. "

"Why are you doing this Tak?" Gaz Asked "Why are you helping us? What have the Tallest ever done to you?"

"It's not just me" Tak answered "The Tallest are responsible for the death of thousands of my Irken brothers and sisters."

"There killing other Irkens" Gaz couldn't believe it "Why?"

"Because they were a threat to their position of power, as Zim is now!" Tak answered gravely. "And if we don't stop them soon more will be born, and more will die."

"More what?" Gaz asked.

"Worthy ones..." Tak answered "They are killing them all!"

 **Episode 4: Double Life (Part 3) END!**

* * *

 **End Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Yours Truly, RoxieDivine :)**


	5. Next Episode Details&Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:** **Oh No! The Tallest are killing their own people! But will this new information be much help the Resistance? And will it cause Zim to rethink his position as a bystander? And what exactly is Tak planning?**

 **Tune in next time to find out!**

 **Shout-out(s):** I would love to give a shout out to Invader Johnny who has been a loyal reader since day 1. So loyal that he was the first to read and review this episode after a month of waiting. Thank you so much Invader Johnny, it's your loyalty that motivates me to continue my work.

As always I thank you for reading and please review. The next episode…

 **Season 1- Episode 5:** **The Return of The Hideous New Girl** **; will be up May 1** **st** **2015**

 **Episode Summary:** Tak is back and she maybe on our side, but she isn't about to let everyone know it. Can the Renegades learn not to take her words to heart, or will her behavior cause them to question Zim's character all the more?

 **Disclaimers:** I Do Not Own Invader Zim

 **Yours Truly RoxieDivine**


End file.
